


Castillo de cristal

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Plots, Scheming, Teasing, and more plots, canon AU, marriages, non Canon, petyr being a manipulative prick, the lannisters hate the starks, this is Not Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Después de la muerte del rey Robert, el futuro matrimonio entre la casa Baratheon y Stark se rompe. Eddard Stark decide volver al norte con su familia huyendo del nido de víboras que es el sur.Años más tarde, la noticia de la unión entre el Valle y el Norte llega a los oídos del a reina consorte Cersei que lo ve inmediatamente como una potencial amenaza. El norte y el Valle de Arryn ya se alzaron una vez juntos y derrotaron a un rey, ¿por qué no lo iban a volver a repetir? Ante esta incertidumbre la corona decide mandar a Petyr Baelish como representante real en la boda y como espía no oficial en caso de que todo sea una conspiración.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

El sol se empezaba a poner en el cielo cuando escuchó sus pasos. “No pensé que fuerais a aparecer mi señora.” 

Sansa abrió los ojos. El arciano le devolvió la mirada con el gesto perdido. Por un momento la chica se vió reflejada en él. Hojas rojas, rostro pálido y la certeza de que no pertenecer a este lugar.

“Siempre rezo antes de un viaje.”

Sus pies se detuvieron a su lado. Sansa se incorporó. Le resultaba extraño y casi embarazoso estar de rodillas cuando él estaba de pie. La chica evitó mirarle a los ojos, pues la verdad era que no contaba con que viniera a verla. Tan sólo buscaba un poco de paz después de estar todo el día junto a las mujeres de la corte y de la reina. Un lugar dónde escapar, pero siempre que escapaba aparecía él.

“Un viaje largo hasta invernalia.” Lord Baelish extendió el brazo acariciando la blanca corteza del arciano. En sus primeras visitas le confesó que siempre había sentido una fascinación con los árboles de los primeros hombres. _‘No soy un hombre supersticioso, pero hay algo inquietante en esos ojos.’_

Sansa encogió los hombros. “Lo hice una vez, estoy segura de que podré una segunda vez.” Aún se acordaba de el primer día que llegó a Desembarco. Su padre iba a ser mano del Rey y entonces viviría en la corte como una verdadera dama de una de las casas más grandes de poniente. Se casaría con un noble señor, alto y fuerte, diestro en la lucha y honorable como su padre. 

Pero entonces el cuento terminó.

“El invierno se acerca.” Dijo obligándola a frenar una sonrisa. Nunca había escuchado las palabras de su casa dichas por otra persona. 

“Una fecha apropiada para volver a mi hogar, ¿no cree mi lord?” Sansa se giró hacia el recién llegado. Su codo chocó con el de él, haciéndola retroceder un paso avergonzada por su proximidad. 

Sus ojos brillaron divertidos marcando sus hoyuelos. “Perdón si la he asustado mi lady. No era mi intención y sí, bastante apropiado para los tiempos que corren.”

“No me he asustado.” Respondió instintivamente. 

La primera vez que se encontró con él en el bosque de dioses sí la asustó, pero porque nunca antes se había encontrado con nadie en él. No existía mucha gente que rezara a los antiguos dioses por debajo del cuello.

Los primeros días retomaron la conversación que mantuvieron durante el torneo de la mano y Sansa se sorprendió de las muchas anécdotas que Lord Baelish le contó de su infancia en Aguasdulces, o de cotilleos de la corte que tardaban semanas en volver a sus oídos después de escucharlos de la boca de Lord Baelish. 

“Escuché las noticias de vuestra marcha esta mañana. He de confesar que desde entonces, no he parado de pensar en usted mi señora.” El lord se sentó en el banco en el que Sansa había estado rezando, invitándole a hacer lo mismo.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y se sentó junto a él. “Agradezco vuestra preocupación Lord Baelish.”

“Petyr. Llámame Petyr. Aquí estamos en confianza, podemos dejar a un lado las formalidades lady Sansa, ¿verdad?.” Sansa asintió sintiendo un pequeño revoloteo al ver de nuevo su sonrisa.

“Petyr.” El hombre asintió satisfecho.

“Me apena tener que decirte adiós tan pronto Lady Sansa, la corte no será lo mismo.”

“Seguro que no es para tanto mi señor. Habéis sobrevivido sin mi antes de mi llegada, podréis sobrevivir a mi partida.”

El hombre negó con la cabeza y sin esperarlo tomó la mano de Sansa. “Lo digo en serio, puede que para nuestro querido rey no le importe, pero he encontrado gracias a ti una nueva meta.”

Sansa frunció el ceño, “No lo entiendo.” 

Algo en su expresión la estremeció. _‘Una nueva meta.’_ No tenía sentido, el rey la había rechazado. Sansa sería recordada como una desgraciada en la corte a partir de ahora, las palabras de Lord Baelish la desconcertaba. Tan solo quería guardar las formalidades como muchos otros señores habían hecho durante la audiencia del rey en la corte. Todo sonrisas y falsos lamentos. Pero había algo más en sus ojos, algo que sólo igualaba lo que sentía los primeros días en los que conoció a Joffrey, mucho antes de conocer sus verdaderos colores. 

“Prometo decírtelo algún día.” Le susurró inclinándose hacia ella. Sansa se congeló sin saber reaccionar. Por primera vez se fijó en sus ojos celadón, no eran el mismo verde de Joff ni el de la reina o su hermano. Eran más claros y fríos, pero ahora brillaban con la luz.

“Eres más bella de lo que imaginas.” 

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. “Lord Baelish.” 

“Sansa.” Repitió y sus hoyuelos se pronunciaron. 

“No debería decir eso.” 

“¿Por qué? Me gustan nuestras conversaciones en este pequeño refugio improvisado, y además es la verdad.” Dijo mirando alrededor del patio. Un fuerte viento se levantó de repente, formando un pequeño remolino en una de las esquinas del bosque de dioses. 

Sansa cruzó los brazos tratando de protegerse del frío.

Petyr se quitó su capa, “¿puedo?” Preguntó, pero antes de que Sansa pudiera responder lord Baelish envolvió sus hombros con su capa. Sansa contuvo la respiración cuando al notar el roce leve de sus nudillos sobre su espalda. “Al menos hasta que volvamos dentro.”

“Gracias.” La capa era suave y aún mantenía un poco de su calor. Sansa sonrió para sí, pese al extraño desarrollo de la situación. 

“Mucho mejor, eres del norte pero el viento es muy traicionero en la capital.” Dijo colocando uno de sus traviesos mechones detrás de la oreja.

“Me desconciertas Petyr.”

“¿Por qué mi señora?”

“Porque temo que te voy a echar de menos, y no debería.” Todo estaba mal. Sus acciones, sus miradas. Todas las lecciones de la Septa Mordane le instaban a marcharse inmediatamente. 

“Eso no es malo.” El hombre rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña figura. “Dame tu mano.”

Sansa extendió el brazo. Cuando abrió la palma Petyr puso la pequeña figura de metal en ella. “Es un pequeño sinsonte de plata, el símbolo de mi casa. Me sentiría muy honrado si aceptarás guardarlo hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.”

“Petyr.” 

“No es oro ni joyas, pero es una promesa.”

Sansa asintió guardando el pequeño obsequio. Aceptando la promesa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No suelo escribir en español pero la idea de por fin lanzarme y subir un nuevo fanfic me lleva rondando varios meses. Así que, ¡ya está! Al menos el prólogo. 
> 
> Espero que esta pequeña introducción os haya gustado. Tengo escrito casi todo el argumento de la historia y más o menos sé como quiero que termine, ahora es cuestión de escribir y escribir. 
> 
> Este fragmento lo subí hace mucho a mi Tumblr pero en inglés, por lo que es posible que traduzca la historia aunque no lo sé todavía. 
> 
> Un saludo.
> 
> -Q


	2. Pequeña bestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues allá vamos

“¿Qué significa esto?” Exigió dando un golpe contra la mesa. Su pequeño hermano apenas se achantó y tomó otro trago de su copa de vino dorniense. Estaba acostumbrado a las repentinas descargas de furia de su querida hermana, la reina consorte del reino, pero hasta él tenía que admitir que hoy estaba un pelín más alterada que otros días. “Esa zorra.”

“El chico es el heredero de lord Robert Arryn, por suerte el pequeño señor goza de buena salud.” 

Cersei se levantó arrugando la carta en su puño. “Ese niño tiene los días contados. Lo sabes muy bien, tú y todo poniente.” Siempre había sido un niño frágil y consentido. Aún se acordaba de la carta que recibió su padre Tywin de la difunta mano del rey, Jon Arryn, pidiéndole que acogiera a Roberto como su pupilo. 

Tyrion echó la cabeza atrás para tomar otro largo trago de vino. Cersei no se molestó en esconder su cara de asco. “Esto.” Señaló el pergamino. “Es una declaración de guerra.”

“Querida hermana, ¿no crees que te estás precipitando?” Tyrion aún se acordaba de la chica Stark cuando estuvo en Desembarco. Una delicada y preciosa flor norteña con mirada perdida. 

“No sería la primera vez que el norte se alía con el Valle para derrocar a un rey.” 

Tyrion tendría miedo de el Valle cuando el pequeño Robert aprendiera a cabalgar sin caerse del caballo. “Padre está muy ocupado con los preparativos para la boda de Joffrey y Margaery. Gente de todo el reino acudirá al banquete.” Y tendrían que aumentar la vigilancia. Controlar a una horda de dornienses no será tarea facil. 

“Jon Arryn está muerto, Robert es un gordo borracho incapaz de montar en un caballo por sí mismo. Ned Stark es más estatua de hielo que el guerrero que una vez fue. Hermanita, tú precioso Joffrey y nuestro querido padre no tienen de qué preocuparse.” 

“Sería muy desconsiderado de nuestra parte que la familia real no mandara un regalo apropiada para una ocasión tan especial.” Cersei acunó su copa de vino entre sus manos. “La corona debe estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en todos los rincones del continente, ¿no crees?.”

Tyrion se restregó el dorso de la mano sobre sus ojos. La cabeza le pulsaba desde esta mañana. Hacía tiempo que no padecía una horrible jaqueca post-borrachera como la de anoche. Era un milagro como Podrick le había llevado casi a rastras hasta sus aposentos después de que ser amenazado varias veces por el pequeño Lannister. Lo último que necesitaba para completar la mañana era que Cersei empezara a planear una guerra contra la mitad del reino. 

“Padre nunca aceptará esto.” 

“¿Una muestra de nuestra buena fe?”

“No, la guerra.”

“Son tan solo medidas de prevención pequeño hermanito. Cortarle las zarpas a los lobos antes de que puedan utilizarlas.” Con un largo trago, la Lannister acabó el líquido carmesí y se relamió los labios. “Yo hablaré con padre.”

“Creo que deberías dejar de desayunar bebida del Rejo, eso no le gusta a padre.”

“Y tú dejar de follarte a prostitutas cada noche.”

Tyrion se mordió el labio. Su hermana siempre había actuado de manera muy temperamental y el ambiente caldeado que últimamente se respiraba en la capital no ayudaba. Una guerra no iba a mejorar las cosas antes de un boda real. 

Las puertas de la habitación chirriaron anunciando la llegada de el primero de los miembros del pequeño consejo. 

“¡Lord Baelish!” Exclamó Tyrion. Por muy mal que le cayera el pequeño señor, Tyrion podría arrodillarse a sus pies por haber llegado a tiempo, antes de que se le ocurriera tirarse por el balcón para evitar seguir escuchando a Cersei.

“Lord Tyrion.” saludó cortésmente el consejero de la moneda. 

Cersei carraspeó la garganta llamando la atención de todos los presentes. “Lord Baelish, a lo mejor nos puedes ser de ayuda.”

“Estoy para servir, mi señora.” 

Cersei lanzó a Tyrion una sonrisa ladeada. “Estoy segura de que interesarán las felices noticias que han llegado en cuervo esta mañana.” 

* * *

Hoy el día era precioso. 

Sansa atravesó el largo pasillo de Invernalia esquivando con destreza a todos los criados y sirvientes que se encargaban de los preparativos. Sacos y sacos de fruta, mesas y sillas, Sansa pudo hasta distinguir una tarta de varios pisos que parecía desafiar las leyes de la gravedad. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por el blasón Stark, animando el ambiente austero que solía predominar en el castillo.

Hoy era el día. Su corazón se aceleró en el pecho recordando su última carta. Harrold Hardyng. El caballero apuesto del que querría enamorarse cualquier chica joven de alta cuna llegaría hoy al ocaso, seguido de sus guardias más valerosos. Sansa casi podía imaginar al joven señor llegando a caballo y descabalgando con sus dorados cabellos alborotados por el largo viaje. 

Por primera vez en una semana brillaba el sol. Las tempranas nevadas de finales de verano habían privado de Invernalia del calor de la estrella. Sansa vio a lo lejos a sus hermanos partir hacia el bosque de los lobos acompañados por varios escuderos. Con suerte volverían con un venado para la noche. Robb llevaba varios días de mal humor porque cada vez que salía a cazar volvía con las manos vacías. 

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, levantando la falda para no tropezarse con los altos escalones del torreón. “Maestre Luwin!” Llamó al llegar al último escalón. 

El cuervo que atendía el viejo maestre graznó exigiendo su recompensa por cargar con su mensaje. “Tranquilo, pequeña bestia.” Sansa tomó un puñado del saco de maíz y se lo acercó al ave. “Aquí tienes.” Inmediatamente el cuervo se abalanzó a por su recompensa. 

“Lady Sansa!” Exclamó Luwin, “tenga cuidado.” 

“¿Ha llegado alguna carta?”

“Sí mi señora.” Respondió Luwin, “aunque no es la carta que buscáis. Es un mensaje de para vuestro padre.”

“Y qué hay de, ya sabe.” Luwin arqueó las cejas medio divertido. Sansa acarició la cabeza de la oscura ave. El maestre Luwin era el único que sabía acerca de las cartas que Harry le mandaba en secreto. Cartas de letra elegante y cargadas de promesas de las que Sansa se avergonzaría si llegaran a parar en manos ajenas, como por ejemplo sus padres, o peor, Arya. 

“¿Se refiere a esto Lady Sansa?” El maestre sacó de debajo de un doblez de la túnica un pergamino enrollado con un sello que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. “Un águila encima de un cielo estrellado.”

“Le ruego silencio Luwin.” La chica le arrebató el rollo de pergamino abriéndolo inmediatamente. Necesitaba saber más de él. _Mi querida Sansa, ya falta menos de una luna para conocernos y no puedo parar de pensar en ti._ Sansa podría desmayarse, ¿cómo se puede ser tan perfecto?

“Mi señora, ¿cuándo he faltado a mi palabra?”

La joven Stark giró sobre sí misma emitiendo un chillido de alegría. “Es de él Luwin, no me lo puedo creer.”

El maestre puso los ojos en blanco. “Como lo fue la anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior.”

“¿Qué crees que pensará cuando me vea? ¿Debería hacerme un vetido nuevo? seguramente la moda de la corte del Valle sea diferente y Harry está acostumbrado a ella.” Estaba segura de que si se lo pedía a su madre podría conseguir las telas para esta tarde. ¿Qué debería escoger? ¿Azul cielo?¿Blanco? O un carmesí atrevido. 

“No me creo que pueda ser tan galante como en las cartas.” 

“La gente del Valle son gente honorable como tú padre. Estoy seguro de que el joven Harry encaja en esa descripción.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir a la Sansa ingenua de los primeros libros ha sido más divertido de lo que pensaba. Sobre todo ese pavo adolescente. Espero que os haya gustado :)


	3. El joven halcón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los señores del Valle llegan a Invernalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo corto, pero necesito subirlo.

Los cuernos sonaron anunciando la llegada de su prometido. Los portones se abrieron dejando entrar a la comitiva del Valle. Eddard Stark les esperaba junto a toda su familia en el patio de Invernalia emulando la vez en la que llegó el rey al norte un verano atrás.

Llegaron varias carrozas chirriando tras los galopes de los caballeros del Valle. Sansa reconoció varios emblemas recordando las clases del maestre Luwin de geografía e historia de Poniente. 

Robb se irguió sacando pecho. Como primogénito y primer hijo varón quería demostrar que estaba a la misma altura que su padre. El señor de Invernalia era admirado y respetado en todo poniente y sobretodo entre el pueblo norteño. A su lado se encontraba Arya, aún con la ropa de cabalgar puesta. Sansa estaba segura de que a su madre le había dado un infarto al encontrar a una de sus hijas sin vestir apropiadamente para recibir a los señores del Nido. 

Pero ahora no era el momento de Arya. Hoy Sansa conocería a su futuro. Harold Hardyng, heredero del Nido de Águilas después de Lord Robert Arryn, el pretendiente más deseado de todos los siete reinos descabalgó de su montura, un corcel negro azabache de gran tamaño que destacaba entre el resto del séquito, y marchó hacia el señor de Invernalia. 

Su armadura estaba adornada con el emblema de la casa Hardyng, un campo de gules con diamantes blancos. Era alto y corpuloso, de pelo rubio cenizo. Su paso galante podría haber embelesado a cualquier doncella. Era un sueño realidad.

“Es un honor Lord Stark. Gracias por recibirnos.” 

“Harrold.” Saludó Eddard cortésmente aceptando la mano del recién llegado. 

Sansa quería llamar su atención. Saber si de verdad se acordaba de sus largas cartas. Alguna señal. Notaba que su corazón latía a mil por hora. 

Por su parte, Catelyn Stark se adelantó para dar la bienvenida a una mujer adusta y delgada que “Lady Anya.” 

“Es un placer Lady Stark, el viaje a ha sido largo pero sin problemas. Mis condolencias por lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana, el Valle aún sigue llorando su pérdida.” 

La cara de su madre palideció durante un instante, pero enseguida recobró la compostura. “Muchas gracias Lady Anya, significa mucho viniendo de usted. Hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de Lysa, cuando me enteré no daba crédito.” 

Sansa frunció el ceño. La última vez que su tía Lysa visitó Invernalia Sansa apenas tenía dos días del nombre. No recordaba nada, aparte de que fue obligada a casarse con Jon Arryn, un lord mucho más mayor que ella. 

“Mi lady.” 

Sansa se giró encontrándose con nada menos que con él. Harrold Hardyng se inclinó hacia delante tomando la mano de Sansa y besando sus nudillos. “Es un placer poder conocerte en persona lady Sansa.” 

La chica se quedó congelada un par de segundos tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era él. Estaba por fin aquí. Su blanca sonrisa la saludaba de par en par bajo unos ojos azul cielo. El pelo rubio cenizo lo tenía alborotado de cabalgar, pero no por ello le favorecía menos. 

“Lord Hardyng.” Por suerte Sansa aún conservaba un poco la calma. Harry dejó su mano marchar y una parte de la joven se lamentó por ello.

“Había escuchado rumores acerca de vuestra belleza, pero he de confesar que no esperaban que fueran ciertos.”

Sansa no pudo evitar un leve rubor teñir sus mejillas. La cara le ardía pero su lengua estaba inmóvil, como sus pies. Por suerte, su padre llegó a sus rescate y guió al recién llegado y a todo el resto de hombres dentro del castillo.

Lady Anya fue la siguiente en saludarla, acompañada de su madre. Lady Catelyn le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. “Entremos Sansa. Debemos prepararnos para la cena.” Sansa asintió, volviendo a la realidad. Debía cumplir su deber como Stark. En menos de una semana estaría casada y podría marchar con Harry. Harry. No sabía cómo interpretarlo, pero aparte de la breve interacción que habían tenido, era como si las cartas que se habían estado mandando durante tanto tiempo no hubieran significado nada.

Escribir una carta y conocer a la persona en la vida real son dos cosas diferentes, o eso quiso creer Sansa. 

“Sansa sigue adelante con Lady Anya y enseñale donde hemos acomodado sus habitaciones.” Le dijo Catelyn antes de dar la vuelta. Un hombre acababa de descabalgar de su montura y se acercaba hacia ella. El caballo relinchó y el desconocido fue rápidamente a calmarlo. Varios mozos se acercaron en su ayuda pero los rechazó con una sacudida de su mano. 

“Lord Baelish siempre tiene que montar un numerito.” musitó entre dientes lady Waynwood. Sansa se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su capa. El pequeño sinsonte seguía ahí, como un amuleto. 

_'No puede ser.’_ Sus ojos no daban crédito.

“Petyr.”


End file.
